She Will Be Loved
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Christine Angela Booth and Michael Hodgins are the best friends. They have been, since they were babies. Now, as teenagers, things are becoming complicated. Especially when Michael seems so mad at her, for no reason. THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**She Will Be Loved**

**Summary: Christine Angela Booth and Michael Hodgins are the best friends. They have been, since they were babies. Now, as teenagers, things are becoming complicated. Especially when Michael seems so mad at her, for no reason. TWOSHOT**

**Pairings: Michael/Christine, Michael/OC, Christine/OC, Brennan/Booth, Angela/Hodgins.**

**OC Characters: Nathan, Jessica, Audrey, Sophia, Zackary.**

Christine Booth rolled her dark eyes, with a sigh. She ran a hand through her brown hair, gazing at her boyfriend, Nathan Cross. She was beginning to wonder why she was even dating him. Sure he was cute and popular. He was fun and a good kisser. But what else did he really have going for him? He wasn't all that smart. And at times-like now, for instance, he could be kind of an asshole. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and someone slide into the booth, beside of her. She turned her head, gaze locking on Michael Hodgins, her best friend, since childhood.

"Hey, Chris." Michael said, blue eyes lighting up. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked of her, curiously.

She smiled at him and bumped his shoulder. "Hey, yourself. I'm surprised you aren't out with Jessica." She teased lightly, causing him to blush. "Nathan and I were supposed to have a date. But _apparently, _the guys on the football team and the cheerleaders are more important." She didn't really care how whiney she sounded. It was the truth. It always was. Tonight was meant to be a romantic night for she and Nathan. They were going to eat dinner and catch a movie. Then, she'd been planning to take him back to her house, since her parents were out of town for a couple of nights and her brother, Zackary and sister, Audrey, were both staying with Grandpa Max. Tonight was supposed to be _the night._ The night that she and Nathan took that step. They'd been planning it, for weeks, now.

"I told you, Chrissy. Jess and I are just friends. Besides, I like someone else." He replied, staring at her, admiring her pale, flawless skin, dark brown eyes, and silky hair. His lips turned down into a frown as he noticed that her gaze was elsewhere, on Nathan. It hurt to know that he came second to this boy who really didn't deserve his best friend. The jerk didn't even seem to care about her and he didn't have the world's best reputation. "You know what? I think that I'm going to go." he muttered under his breath. She took no notice of him, attention totally on Nathan, now.

"Hey, babe. You ready to go ?" Nathan asked of her, smirking down at her. "I ordered us some food. I was thinking we could take it to your house, order a movie off paperview, and..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Michael standing there, pratically glaring at him. "Mikey, dude! I didn't know you were here!" He slid into the booth beside his girlfriend, slipping an arm around her slender shoulder, and pulling her into him rather possesively.

"I was just leaving." The other boy answered in reply, gritting his teeth. His fists clenched at his sides. The last thing he wanted to do, was let his anger get the better of him. Michael wasn't a violent person. But Nathan rubbed him the wrong way, and the fact that his usually smart best friend, fell for the boy's games, pissed him off. With one last look of disgust at the couple before him, he turned on his heel, leaving the Royal Diner.

3333333

"I wonder what's got him so upset?" Christine mused, staring after her friend. He couldn't help the slight worry that filled her. Michael was usually sweet and funny. He was so laidback, and didn't let anything truly get to him. But...he'd just seemed so angry. It scared her a little bit.

Nathan shrugged his shoulder, not really caring about that. "I'm sure it's nothing." He pratically purred, pressing his lips to her's. "So, are you ready to go?" He questioned, pulling back.

She chewed on her lip, eyes flickering down to the sticky floor, beneath her feet, shyly. Gazing back up at him, face heating up, darkly-she nodded. Standing up, she let her boyfriend lead her past the table of football players and cheerleaders. Unaware of the sly look that Nathan threw torwards his best friend, Alex.

333333

"Hi." A soft voice said from the doorway.

Michael glanced up from his doorway, gaze locking on the petite redhead, standing there. "Jessica, hey." He said, trying to smile. "How'd you get in here?"

"Your sister let me in. She said that you were acting all out of it, before your mom called her into the kitchen. We were supposed to meet to do our Chemistry project. What happened?" Jessica asked worriedly, letting her bookbag and purse both fall to the floor. Her piercing green eyes locked on him.

Michael swallowed hard, not wanting to cry, infront of her. "Nothing that I shouldn't expect. Just that my best friend and the love of my life, is planning on having sex with that jerk." He spit out, glaring down at his mattress. He felt the bed sink beneath him and a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you care about her." The girl stated sympathetically, staring at him.

He turned his head to look at her, laughing slightly. "It's not your fault. It's mine. It's clear that she'll never feel for me, what I feel for her. I guess that I should let her go."

Jessica didn't speak for a moment, feeling her face heat up, beneath her freckles. She chewed on her bottom lip, softly, shifting her green orbs away from him. She didn't know if now would be the right moment to tell him of her feelings for him, or not. She didn't want to be anyone's consolation prize. Especially not Michael's, just because he couldn't have Christine. "I know how you feel." She whispered instead, feeling a little bit sad.

Michael stared at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. "How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?" He questioned, confusion lacing his words.

"I have a crush on someone who doesn't like me back, too." The redhead murmured, in answer. She hoped that Michael would get her point, without her having to blurt it out.

The boy studied her carefully, confusion still clear in his eyes. Finally, his big, vibrant, blue eyes widened in relization. "Jessica..." He gasped, swallowing hard. How could he have never known? It seemed so clear in his mind, now. How did he look over all of that, for so damn long?

Jessica shook her head, sadly, giving him a wilted smile. "It's okay, Michael. It's not your fault. I...I knew how you felt about Christine. But I fell for you, anyway. It's my own fault." She stood up from the bed, abruptly. Walking quickly torwards the door, she grabbed her backpack and purse. She was reaching for the doorknob, when she felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder.

Michael didn't know what it was, but he couldn't let her leave. Not now. He stood to his feet, moving torwards her. Just as she was about to open the door, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Could you please stay?" He asked softly, shyly.

3333

Christine sighed as she sat on her couch, beside her boyfriend. Her chicken sandwich and french fries, rested on her lap, as she ate. Beside of her, sat Nathan, eating his food as if he was starving, and staring at the television screen. She couldn't get the look on Michael's face, at the diner, out of her head. She was really worried for him. He'd seemed so angry and sad.

Nathan glanced at her, setting his hamburger and onion rings aside. "C'mon, babe. It isn't your job to worry about him, like that. Mikey can handle himself. How about I help you get your mind off of him?" He gently cupped her cheek, staring into her brown eyes with his hazel one's, before leaning forward. His lips pressed against her's hungrily. His other hand trailed down to the hem of her shirt, sliding underneath of it, as he leaned into her, more.

She let out a moan and tugged at his blond hair with one small hand, falling back into the sofa. She pulled him on top of her, more, and hooked her slender legs around his waist.

3333

About an hour later, Nathan swung his long, tan legs over the side of the couch and grabbed his boxers from the floor.

Christine frowned and sat up, grabbing the throw from the top of the couch, covering her nudity. "What are you doing?" She asked, sounding unsure as she watched her boyfriend throw on his clothing and stand up.

He threw her a smirk as he slipped on his shoes. "I've got to meet with the guys. We have a game, tomorrow night."

"You've got to leave now?" She questioned, swallowing hard, hurt filling her eyes. "But we just made love. Don't you want to talk?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "I really don't know what there is to talk about." He replied. "So, I guess I'll see you at school, tomorrow?"

He didn't wait for her answer, as he left the house.

Christine could only sit in silence as he left her. She had just come to the heartbreaking realisation that she'd been used.

**Next Chapter: Christine goes to see Michael, fights and hurt feelings, confessions, and advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Will Be Loved**

**Part Two**

In a hurry, Christine threw on her clothing, slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her purse, hurrying out the door. She drove for about fifteen minutes, before parking in the driveway of the Hodgins' residence. Reaching into her purse, she clumsily grabbed her compact mirror and opened it up. She frowned at the sight of her red face, and swollen eyes. She scoffed in disgust at her reflection. She looked _horrible._ She could only hope that if Angela and Jack were here, they wouldn't ask questions. It would be so uncomfortable if she had to discuss what had happened with Nathan, with her godmother.

She pounded on the door, hard, waiting desperately for an answer. She shifted from foot to foot, impatiently.

The door burst open and Angela stood there, breathlessly. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and blue paint streaked down her cheek. The smile on her face dimmed, when she noticed how absolutely heartbroken Christine looked. "Sweetie!" She gasped, leaning over to embrace the teenage girl, before pulling back and ushering the girl inside. "What happened?" Angela was confused. Why was her usually strong, stubborn, beautiful goddaughter so devastated? It had to be something bad, for her to be crying so hard. Instantly, Angela jumped to the worst case scenario. "Nothing happened to Max, Audrey, and Zachary, right? They're okay?"

Christine took a calming breath, hands shaking as she sat on the couch. "They're fine. Zack and Audrey are just having fun with grandpa. He's probably feeding them ice cream, as we speak."

Angela's brows furrowed in confusion. "Then what is it, sweetie? Michael said that you couldn't hang out, because you were on a date with Nathan. What happened? Did you two break up?"

The teen opened her mouth to reply, when she heard footsteps on the stairs, and a small giggle. She looked up, glancing torwards the staircase and spotting eight year old Sophia standing there on the floor as she was tickled by a girl with long, red hair. Christine raised her eyebrow and her eyes moved torwards the bottom step. Michael was standing there, a smile curving his lips as he listened to his sister's laughter. He had yet to notice his best friend, sitting on the couch with his mom, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. "Michael?" She questioned, curiously, hoping that he'd look at her.

The boy in question glanced up, mouth falling open when he spotted Christine. "Oh...hey." He answered nervously, as Jessica moved over to him, placing a calming hand on his forearm.

"Um...I'm going to go upstairs, to my studio. If you guy's need anything, just holler." Angela said, standing up and walking over to where Sophia stood, grabbing her daughter's hand.

"I should probably go." Jessica murmured, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room. She squeezed Michael's forearm, standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his smooth cheek, before smiling at him and walking away, brushing past Christine.

Christine watched as Jessica walked out the door. She then turned her attention back to her best friend. "I thought that you weren't dating Jessica!" She spit out angrily, eyes on fire. She forgot what had happened at her house just a little while ago, and the reason why she'd come here, in the first place, for a moment.

Michael rolled his eyes before heading to the kitchen. "I _wasn't_ when you asked."

"And..that's changed?" Her voice was soft and vulnerable to Michael's ears. She couldn't keep the tears of hurt and anger from her eyes, any longer.

"She and I talked. We kissed. We didn't discuss a relationship, yet or anything." He admitted, shifting his gaze away from her's. Even if he was angry at her and even though he had no reason to feel guilty, he couldn't stand to see her upset. "Besides, it's not as if you have a right to be upset. You have a boyfriend." The last part was a grumble that he obviously hadn't wanted her to hear.

"Nathan doesn't care about me. He kind of proved that to me, tonight." Christine uttered, feeling tears streak down her cheeks. She choked on a sob and shook her head. "I can't believe that I actually did that, with him. I should've known that that was all that he'd wanted."

Michael furrowed his brow in confusion. "Chrissy, you didn't sleep with Nathan..._did you?"_ He questioned her, voice filled with disbelief.

She laughed nervously, standing up shakily. "I...I should go. Grandpa Max will bringing Zack and Audrey back. And Parkey was supposed to visit. And I just...I need to get home before they do."

He stood up as well, grabbing her arm. "Christine, he said her name in a whisper, willing her to look at him.

She shook her head, slowly and got out of his grip, heading out the door without looking back.

Michael's body tensed with anger as the shock wore off. He stood to his feet, grabbing his keys. If Nathan thought that he could just treat Christine like she was something to be used and tossed away, he had another thing coming.

00000

"Chrissy!" Audrey squealed, running into the living room and promptly throwing her arms around her older sister.

The teen laughed and hugged her back, tacking in Audrey's messy pigtails and the chocolate ice cream around her lips. "Hey Audrey. Did you and Zack have fun with grandpa?"

The little girl nodded. "Uh-huh. He bought me some outfits for dwess up, and took us out for ice cweam."

"That's nice." Christine answered, smiling at her sister's innocence. It helped her forget the pain that she was feeling. Her eyes widened as her nine year old brother came into the room, a guitar strapped across his chest. She locked eyes with her grandfather, when he came into the room. "Grandpa, mom and dad are going to kill you, for buying him that thing!"

Max chuckled. "You really ARE a lot like your mother, Christine. Don't worry about it! I'm your grandfather! It's my job to spoil all of you." He quieted as he noted the tearstains on her cheeks. As much as he wanted to, he knew that it wasn't any of his business to ask. His granddaughter was just as stubborn as her parents.

NOW A THREESHOT.


End file.
